Separate Ways
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: A songfic from Elizabeta's point of view. This takes place after the divorce with Roderich. Contrary to what you may think, this is a AusPru story. Separate Ways by Journey


- Here we stand. Worlds apart. Hearts broken in two, two, two…-

Elizabeta could not believe the words that had just passed Roderich's lips. She stood there, unable to find the words to express what she was feeling. Divorce. He wanted a divorce. Even though their marriage had started off as a political one, she had fallen in love with the Austrian. It wasn't hard. They had grown up together. And now, he wanted it to be over.

He walked over to her, smiling as he always did when he was around her. Was it fake? Did he just want to make her happy and soothe her? What a bastard. His fingers touched her cheeks, feeling the tears she hadn't been able to keep in. "I love you, Elizabeta. But this is what is for the best." His voice was soft; as if he was afraid she would break. And she would. Her heart felt like it had broken into a million tiny pieces. She closed her eyes tightly, holding onto her skirt tightly. "A-as you wish, Roderich." She managed to say without her voice breaking. But there was no strength behind it.

When she opened her eyes, he had turned and was walking out of the room. If he had only looked, he would have seen the moment she felt her entire world slip away…

-Sleepless nights. Losing ground. I'm reaching for you, you, you…-

It had been years since the Hungarian had slept in her own bed. Even worse, she was alone. Her entire life had been shattered all with one simple sentence. _"Elizabeta, it is time that we got a divorce." _How? How could he want that? It had been a month and she still hadn't been able to figure it out. He said he loved her. She loved him. They had even shared a bed. Normal political marriages are cold and the couple barely touches in public. In her mind, she could remember each time they had been intimate. From the first… to the last. Most believed him a frigid man but he wasn't like that.

Elizabeta looked to the ceiling before she covered her face and started crying. Every night since he walked out of the room, she did the same thing. She would wake up, clean her already spotless house, speak to her leaders and crawl into bed. Sleep rarely came to her. Only tears. The country had stopped eating, finding herself nauseous at the mere mention of food. People were growing worried but there was nothing she could do. Even Gilbert knew something was up.

-Troubled times. Caught between confusion and pain, pain pain…-

Two years had gone by now. And nothing had changed. The doctors of the time had started her on a regiment of eating and hoping she wouldn't get sick. At first, everything she ate came right back up. But over time, she was starting to regain her strength. At the last few months, she had been bed stricken. And she had made sure to avoid Roderich. If he came to see her, he was always turned away by one of the doctor's assistants. She could only imagine that Gilbert had said something to him about what was going on. But not even he know the details of what was happening to her and her body.

-Distant eyes. Promises we made were in vain, vain, vain…-

It was the first time in three years that Hungary had seen Austria. There was a gathering of the countries, a formal affair, and this would be her triumphant return to the public. For three years, she had disappeared into her house and only Gilbert and Feliks had seen her. Only Feliks knew the extent of her illness. And it wasn't even a physical illness. She had been dying of a broken heart. But, she was better now. She was fine and seeing Roderich would not hurt her. She had moved on. There was no way they could be friends right now, but at least she was out of the house.

Feliks greeted her at the door as she walked in. He seemed cheerful and did his best to distract her from looking for Roderich. It was useless though. He was now her ex-husband and while she knew he was okay, she wanted to see him. Over by the piano, he stood. Him and Gilbert. But there was something different about the two of them. They were… closer. Then, Gilbert pulled the man into a rather passionate kiss. At least, that's how it looked from this distance.

Her heart stopped. Had… had she really seen this? Feliks saw what she was looking at and pushed her outside. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but she just walked away. "I need to be alone right now…" The blonde shook his head and walked back into the building, leaving her to her thoughts.

-If you must go, I wish you love. You'll never walk alone. Take care, my love.-

Elizabeta looked up at the stars, trying to figure everything out in her head. A divorce, sudden in its appearance and done just as quickly. What was he trying to do? Had it been because he didn't want her hurt when she found out? Found out that her two closest friend, both of whom she loved, had decided to be lovers. Perhaps more than that. Perhaps they were in a relationship. Even… married. A whimper escaped her as she thought about it. Her pain was less from seeing Roderich with another and more from having to find out this way.

Footsteps were heard behind her and she wiped away her tears. It was probably Feliks wanting to check up on her. It made since. She had just left him without an explanation. "Elizabeta…?" That voice was not one she was expecting. She turned around and saw the object of her thoughts standing there. In the moonlight, he was so breathtaking. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and released it slowly. Her lips parted so she could speak but he spoke first. "You look beautiful…" She smiled softly, shaking her head. "I'm looking better, Roderich." He frowned and nodded once. "I know… Gilbert told me how bad you had gotten before you refused to let him in. And even refused to let me in…" He sounded so hurt by that.

The woman sighed softly. "I did not want you to… I didn't want you to see me like that. I won't tell you how bad it was. Only Feliks knows. And I have sworn him to secrecy. So don't bother." Her tone was light, almost as if she were laughing. She hadn't even expected that to happen. As if she was fine. The Austrian didn't know what to do. What to say. He cleared his throat nervously. She placed her hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"I saw you and Gilbert. And I know that Feliks told you my reaction. Because he is a wonderful friend and is looking out for me. I know that… I was shocked by it. I know you two aren't doing it to hurt me. I know that you two are happy together. He makes you smile like I do. Or… I did. I'm still your friend. As I am his. And I will be there for you… both." She spoke from the heart, knowing that she would always love Gilbert and Roderich, even if they were together. The love she had for them would never fade.

-Someday love will find you. Break those chains that bind you. One night will remind you how we touched and went our separate ways. If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you. You know, I still love you, though we touched and went our separate ways.-


End file.
